The present invention relates to a process for optimizing the production performance of a spinning machine, in that the production speed is reduced in the case of an increase in the number of end breaks, while in the case of a decreasing number of end breaks, the production speed is increased.
A process of this type is known from Soviet Union patent application 10 30 432. According to this patent application, the machine speed is adapted to the rate of end breaks. The process is utilized on a false twist spinning machine.
In practice, however, it has been shown that, in regard to the number of end breaks, the individual spinning positions of a spinning machine can behave in very different ways. If the process is oriented towards the worst spinning position, as is the case in the known process, a state is reached where few end breaks occur, but where the production performance of the spinning machine overall is not optimized.
It is an object of the present invention to duly take into consideration the different end break rates at the individual spinning positions for the purpose of optimizing the production performance of the machine.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that each individual spinning position of the spinning machine is separately monitored with regard to the number of end breaks and adjusted to an optimized production speed.
Such individual adjustment of the individual spinning positions depending on the number of end breaks assumes, of course, that each of the spinning positions can be driven separately. This means that, for the feed of the fiber material, the driving of twisting devices as well as the draw-off and the winding up of the spun thread, correspondingly regulatable individual drives must be on hand. Despite the increased technical complexity in comparison to the above mentioned prior art, the great advantage arises in that the entire spinning machine does not have to be reduced in speed because of one single “bad” spinning position, but rather each individual spinning position operates at an optimized spinning speed, which ultimately results in an optimized production performance of the entire machine.
When adjusting the production speed, it is practical when the level of the spinning twist is accordingly adapted thereto. When applied to an air jet spinning machine, this means that the compressed air fed to the spinning positions is adjusted with regard to the spinning pressure depending on the respective production speed. The measuring of the static pressure at the individual spinning positions can be useful for this purpose. This has the added advantage in that, even in the case of a slight blockage of the compressed air fed to the individual spinning positions, the spinning process operates in spite of this with the correct spinning twist. A controller, including an evaluator, is arranged to each individual spinning position for the adjustment of the production speed.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying schematic drawing.